Scent of Romance
by Micathloren
Summary: Most guys like their girls' perfumes...but this guy likes his girlfriend's natural scent...back then, love is really in the air! LaylaxYuri


Hello, guys

Hello, guys! Here is another Silent Fiction. Now made by me!! Hope you'll like it!! jumps up and down

**Scent of Romance**

It is a wonderful night in Cape Mary. Everyone is really enjoying the celebration occurring now. It's Yuri's birthday. Everyone in Kaleido Stage, including Layla, and some peers and besties were invited to join the celebration. It occurred in a beach. And Yuri reserved 47 rooms that fit 59 people inside each room in the beach resort. Come to think of it, Yuri's other relatives are helping him in this celebration. Then, the celebration was over. Everyone is inside their particular rooms. The Kaleido Stage workers were inside a room…one fourth of the total number of workers, including the performers and staff, are in per room (so that means, 4 rooms are occupied by the Kaleido Stage workers.). Back then, Yuri invited Sora, Leon and Layla in another room in a nearby hotel. He lets Sora and Leon sleep in a room (knowing that they're in a steady relationship) while he asks Layla to sleep with him. Layla quite agrees with it (she and Yuri are in a relationship and in three months, they'll get married).

Inside the room, while Layla is done taking the shower and Yuri is inside the bathroom, Layla could overhear the 'fun' Sora and Leon are having the other room. Sora's giggles and cries and Leon's evil laughs could remind Layla of Phantom of the Opera show in Broadway…which has little comical scenes. Wrapped with a white towel, Layla could feel the coldness of the air-conditioner of Yuri's room. All she has is a night dress and underwear while her bikini is so wet that she is so shy to hang it in Yuri's bathroom. Thinking of Yuri, she blushed a little and suddenly touches a picture of her and Yuri in the nearby table. It was the day when Yuri and Layla won the International Circus Festival. A tear drops from her right eye realizing that this relationship is just too fast. They have been together for nearly 6 months and they're going to get married in 3 months. She wants to know more about Yuri.

Then, Layla was startled when the bathroom door was open. There stood Yuri wrapped with a towel around his waist. Layla refused to see more of his…'sexy' perfect figure so she turned to the other direction to avoid it. Yuri realized that Layla is 'ignoring' him, he gave her a startle again as he wrapped his arms around Layla's waist. Still don't want to see him; she tries to hide her blush. And then, Yuri 'smells' Layla on her neck that gave her some ticklish sensations. She giggled softly but Yuri could clearly hear it. She smelled like a rose in the sand. She didn't place any perfumes. He really does like her scent. Then, he wanted to tease her more. Yuri touches Layla's hips up to her waist. Layla gave a small moan. And by means of these, they can loudly hear Sora's screams and Leon's evil laughs. So jealous about the two having a good time together, Yuri suddenly licks Layla's neck and gave her startles and moans. He touches every part of her body as the towel around Layla falls to the ground. The night truly began.

**The next day**

Sora wakes up in Leon's arms. She found herself naked and her body was covered with sheets. She scratched her head as she stares at the morning daylight by the window. Suddenly, she remembered that she has a practice with Leon and May for a show three days later. She got up and wiggles Leon to wake up. It reminds him that there are still things to do than having sex with his girlfriend. As they got out of the room, they knocked on the door of the room where Yuri and Layla are staying. And the reply was no answer. They tried to twist the doorknob and realized that the door is unlocked. As they open the door, they can see Layla and Yuri **so** wet. They aren't covered with sheets or anything. They were lying on the floor. Shocked of what they saw, Sora and Leon decided to close the door and leave without permission to Yuri.

**End**

Hope you like it! This is dedicated to my dear friend and author **Miss Layla** and the very daring appealing author **Layla Hamilton – Original** and to all Layla/Yuri fans!! Bye-bye!!

_Note: If you want to read the sequel of this fiction, Scent of Rumor, I may, if majority wins (it's either majority wants to read or majority doesn't want to)._


End file.
